A Fool's Devotion
by Severed Nerves
Summary: Lestat pays Louis a visit on his deathbed. Adult themes inculding violence/blood or gore, nudity and graphic descriptions of sex as well as dubious consent. VAMPIRE CHRONICLES


Warnings: This short story is rated NC-17 for adult themes including violence/blood or gore, nudity and graphic descriptions of sex as well as dubious consent.

* * *

**A Fool's Devotion**

* * *

The candlelight flickered on and off against the walls, bathing the room in a soft but reserved light.

No, not light. Nor shadow. Maybe it was something else altogether.

But he wouldn't know the difference anyway, would he?

The creature he had met last night…and…

Louis closed his eyes, willing the haunting image of his brother's death from his mind. But it was pointless. He had relived it so many times already, would one more time make a difference?

"And as for this brother of yours, he was possessed of the devil."

God help him, he couldn't live with that thought. If you could call what he did living.

The nights were now long and unfulfilling. Wandering aimlessly from tavern to tavern, he squandered his fortune on vile drinks and amused himself by cheating at cards, and mocking the pathetic drunken men whose lives had more meaning than his.

Someday, someone would live up to their threat and would end his miserable existence, for he could admit that he was too cowardly to do it himself. After all, cowardice was one of his more trivial flaws.

But now, he was dying. That man…no, that was no man, a demon perhaps or an angel? An angel of vengeance sent forth by god to claim him for his sins.

Yes, for that man…no, angel had been glorious. Bathed in the light, even when surround by darkness.

The door to his room creaked opened slowly, not in a hesitant manner, but in more a casual movement that could have spoke of carelessness. Louis raised his head; prepared to tell off whatever doctor his mother had sent.

They should let him die; they couldn't help him anymore.

The bed curtains were pulled aside roughly, the candlelight revealing the blonde from the previous night, dressed in his finest. He stood above him, smirking in a cruel fashion that so perfectly suited his face, neck covered in a crimson cloth so dark Louis could almost mistake if for blood.

Louis lifted himself of off the bed with weak arms, barley managing to hold his own weight but still meeting the eyes of the stranger with a boldness he was by no means feeling.

"Who are you?" A hesitant and shaking voice…his own?

Lestat smiled down at the green-eyed beauty; a smile that showed just a bit too many teeth.

"No words tonight, Beautiful one. Tonight, you are mine."

Louis had no time at all to respond as a warm, sensuous mouth closed over his own. A muffled protest was the only sound Louis made before he feel back to the bed, too weak to sustain his weight any longer.

His damnation. Was this his punishment?

Lestat's lips greedily moved over Louis own, claiming him, before moving back to lick his lips. Staring at him all the while, like a demon with nothing to fear.

Something in his expression must have pleased him, for his smirk grew larger and his eyes…but no. Louis attention was drawn back to those teeth, and those full red lips that were plump and full of blood.

He could almost taste it when he had kissed him.

Lestat's grin grew as he followed the man's eyes to lips and once again lowered them to their prize. Prying open the mouth before him, Lestat swiftly flicked his tongue over Louis own, almost playfully.

Louis jerked back quickly, slamming his head against his backboard as he felt his tongue being pierced. The taste of blood on his lips brought a moan out of Lestat.

The taste of blood, it was there after all…

Louis continued to watch in morbid fascination.

Lestat cleaned the drops of blood from his lips slowly, as if savoring the taste. Then Louis understood, because when those lips fell back onto his, he felt Lestat savoring it.

His blood, his taste, and maybe just him as well.

And suddenly, Louis felt hands stroke him, sweeping gently through his hair and softly petting the side of his neck and his throat, almost as if it something else.

The erotic acts weren't lost on Louis as he felt his body slowly beginning to respond. Lestat had taken the time to remove the hand from his hair and instead had wrapped it tightly around Louis's flimsily night shirt. Covered in sweat and panting quietly, Louis could no longer remember if it was from his fever or not.

Maybe even he was fever induced…?

Louis threw his head back unblinkingly as he felt warm lips leave his own and begin lavishing attention on his neck, and following his pulse lovingly. Louis blinked as he realized the lights around his room were blurred and moving. Or was he moving? Were they moving together?

Lestat continued his assault Louis salty skin, resting his check against his neck and breathing in time with his pulse. He only decided to move when he felt the pulse jump erratically, as his hand ghosted over a sensitive nipple under his nightshirt.

Lestat grinned was not unlike a fiend as he removed unclean nightwear off the man who lay unmoving beneath him. No resistance, not that it would have posed a problem for Lestat if there had been.

Smooth, flushed skin covered in sweat and gleaming. He had never been one to refuse temptation. Lestat ducked his head down to nuzzle the naturally warm flesh, his breath ghosting over a pale nipple. He laid his rested his head to rest for a moment above the heart, hearing the blood pumping nosily, calling for him.

And Louis skin was soft and covered in sweat, and so alive. And warm; warm enough to provide feeling even his cold hands.

Lestat teased his way down Louis stomach, receiving a tiny thrill every time Louis gave a quick intake of breath; every time Louis pulse jumped in excitement.

Lestat made short work of the obstacles, which were removed quickly and largely without Louis's notice.

Louis's thoughts could only focus on the hands caressing his thigh, and the vision of a blonde man. Blurry, though he was, and as unreal as the things he was feeling seemed, Louis couldn't deny that he liked the blonde there. Leaning over him and illuminated by candles. Not touched by the shadow, or the light, but made beautiful by both.

And he was being touched. By shadow? By light? Or…him? Who kno…what…? But none of that mattered anymore as Louis gasped, letting out a strangled moan, and closed his eyes.

He was too hot. Too hot. The fire…the rest of the room blurred.

But Louis opened his eyes.

Lestat gave another playful caress to the tip of Louis's erection. Louis arched his back and pressed himself harder toward the vampire but Lestat had backed off, teasing Louis as he climbed back up his body. Lestat carefully placed himself over Louis, straddling him, leaning down just enough to plant another light kiss on his lips, and his chest, and his stomach.

He was still alive. He felt alive. He felt…hot.

The pleasure spiked again and Louis could no longer take it. Warmth and gentle pressure was all around him. It couldn't be real…not now. He felt hands on his hips, and hands, on his stomach and hands everywhere. Touching, feeling, tasting…making him hot…but he didn't want to burn!

Louis moaned pitifully when it became too much. His eyes open to see his capture was watching his face intently, blonde hair falling into perfectly unreadable eyes. Louis couldn't recall ever being so confused, he couldn't understand. What was this?

Lestat sighed and suddenly Louis felt him against his lips. He could almost taste that sigh, but suddenly that mouth was no longer on his and had instead swallowed his manhood.

Louis screamed.

Pain, please, confusion, warmth, harsh bites and a hand caressing him so softly.

Louis moaned as Lestat worked him. The moaning grew louder in volume as Louis lost himself closer and closer to the edge. Lestat's hands swept their way up Louis stomach and around, grabbing his backside and thrusting Louis further into the heat.

And finally, he came, finishing quietly with an opened mouth scream.

Which continued as he felt the sharp pricks of another painful pleasure coming from his neck. Louis voice returned to him as screamed audibly this time as both a searing pain and pleasure overwhelmed him again.

The feeling of his blood being drained from his body was magnificent; the thud of what sound like drums pounded in his ears and all too quickly, it was over.

Lestat brought one hand up and softly brushed Louis check, slightly scratching his skin with one incredibly long nail.

Louis felt an unbelievable exhaustion, so limp and weak, and the darkness he was about to fall into called so strongly to him…

"You may rest now, Louis, but in a few hours we must prepare."

But Louis was gone, asleep before he could register just whom the voice belonged to.

And not four hours later, Louis and Lestat where on their way to see the overseer.

* * *

**Complete 03-12-2007**


End file.
